


Merry First Christmas

by crazywalls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Dean, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pushy Cas, Shy Dean, Tie Kink, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first Christmas Dean and Cas spend with Cas's family and Cas sneaks out with Dean who is afraid they might get caught - and a bit nervous about his first time with a guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry First Christmas

When Cas intertwined their fingers and pulled Dean up before sneaking out of the living room and up the stairs Dean’s heart sped up in anticipation. Earlier, when all of Castiel’s brothers and sisters had unwrapped their presents, Cas had leaned close and whispered something about another present in his ear. Since then Dean just hadn’t been able to focus anymore, his jeans suddenly too tight, and when Cas’s hand had started stroking his thigh during the Novak’s Christmas dinner Dean had nearly choked on his soda.

It was their first Christmas together at Cas’s family home since it was closer to the college they were both enrolled in and Dean was incredibly relieved that him and Cas being together didn’t seem to be as much of an issue to Cas’s family as his boyfriend had presumed.

“Stop thinking this much,” Cas said and stopped in the middle of the stairs, wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and leaned down to kiss him. “You’re always thinking way too much,” he whispered against Dean’s lips. “We really have to change that.”

With a wink he pulled back again and led the way to the second floor.

“But your parents…” Dean protested weakly.

“They won’t even notice we’re gone, trust me.” Castiel grinned and opened the door to his former bedroom. As soon as Dean had entered Cas shut the door again and pinned Dean against it with his body, his lips meeting Dean’s again for a heated kiss that left the taller boy breathless.

Castiel’s hands ran over Dean’s sides, one slipping under his shirt to tease the flushed skin with his fingertips while the other one went up to cup Dean’s cheek. Dean couldn’t hold back a soft moan as he gripped Cas’s tie and pulled him even closer.

“You look so hot today,” he panted between kisses and leaned his head back against the door for a moment to just look at Cas and appreciate his outfit.

Smirking, Cas replied “Bet I’ll look even hotter on top of you,” and captured Dean’s lips in another kiss before moving on to his neck to nip at the soft skin.

Dean yelped quietly and cupped the back of Cas’s head, fingers digging into his scalp when Cas started to suck a dark bruise.

“Stop that,” he hissed, “what if your family sees that?”

“Then they’ll definitely know who you belong to,” Cas joked and huffed out a laugh when Dean shivered at those words, only to suck another clearly visible hickey a moment later. A whimper escaped Dean’s lips and he wrapped the tie around his hand, more for support than to actually guide Cas.

Still, he just couldn’t stop listening for sounds outside the bedroom, afraid someone might walk in on them every second. That definitely wouldn’t help with Cas’s family accepting him. Oh yes, catching them making out on Christmas would certainly get both of them kicked out since Cas’s brother Gabriel would probably be the only one who’d think this was hilarious.

Stop thinking, Dean, forget about them, he told himself but it didn’t really help, he was just way too nervous.

Then Cas was kissing him again, nipping at his bottom lip and exploring his mouth with his tongue and finally Dean managed to shift his attention to Cas, his lips on his own, his hands tracing invisible patterns on Dean’s skin, causing him to get goosebumps all over and his body pressed tightly against Dean’s, now slowly starting to rut against him.

“I want you,” Cas growled into Dean’s ear and slid his hand down to palm Dean’s crotch. “Dammit, I’ve been wanting you since I saw you get out of the shower this morning.”

Turning his head Dean looked at him. His voice was rough and breathless when he said, “You should dress like this more often, ‘s been driving me insane.”

Cas grinned mischievously and obliged when Dean tugged on the tie to bring his face close enough to kiss him again. Getting lost in the way Cas kissed him back feverishly Dean at first didn’t even notice his boyfriend’s hands working his belt open. Only when one of them slid into his boxers to caress his hip he drew a sharp breath and felt a blush creep over his face.

With a soft chuckle Cas mumbled, “You’re so pretty when you’re blushing.” His hand moved further and he took a hold of Dean’s ass, pulling him forward while rolling his hips against Dean’s and groaning quietly.

Dean bit his lip to keep himself from whimpering.

“Fuck, Cas, please…” He didn’t even know what exactly he was asking for, he just knew he needed something, something more than this.

Apparently, Cas knew exactly what he wanted as he started to unbutton Dean’s flannel shirt impatiently, huffing angrily at the t-shirt underneath and trying to rip it over Dean’s head.

“Ugh, Cas, stop!”

Blue eyes looked up at Dean, confusion and a hint of fear in them. “I thought you wanted-”

Smiling shyly and internally cursing the blush that just wouldn’t go away Dean replied, “Yeah, uh, I’d just like to still be able to wear these clothes when we go back so please don’t rip them apart.”

“Then get them off,” Cas grumbled with a pout and worked his own shirt open.

“Hey…” Dean leaned in and kissed Cas softly on the lips. “Leave the tie on, would you?” he pleaded, looking up through his lashes the way he knew Cas just couldn’t say no to, no matter what he was asking for.

“You really got a kink, don’t you?” Cas mocked with a lopsided grin and took his shirt off, leaving the tie right where it was.

“Shut up and ki-“

Dean’s request was interrupted by Cas’s lips pressing against his again and he sighed happily when Cas finally helped him out of his shirts and his hands roamed over Dean’s skin. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and pulled him flush against him.

A few seconds later he felt Cas’s hands on his ass again and groaned into his mouth when they slipped into his boxers again, slowly pulling them down to his thighs with his jeans while his teeth started nibbling on Dean’s neck again.

Dean bucked his hips involuntarily, desperately looking for some kind of friction, but Cas immediately gripped them and pinned him against the door again while continuing to leave love bites on Dean’s neck.

“Cas…” By now, Dean really was whimpering and Cas finally gave in.

“Take your pants off,” he said and undid his own belt and zipper as Dean obliged.

When Dean was naked Cas stepped forward, rested his hands on Dean’s waist and kissed him almost chastely, then spun Dean around and walked him towards the bed until the back of Dean’s legs hit the frame. Cas pushed him down and eyed him up with a soft smile.

Dean returned his look nervously, his eyes darting all over Cas’s body and his erect dick giving an interested twitch at the sight of Castiel in nothing but jeans and his tie. Everything else was completely forgotten.

After what felt like an eternity Cas finally kneeled down on the bed, straddling Dean’s hips and leaning down to kiss him again while his right hand ran over Dean’s chest and down to his hip to stop at the inside of his thigh, teasing the sensitive skin there with his fingertips.

Dean tried to wiggle his hips, he wanted – needed – Cas to finally touch him after teasing him this long but the bastard took his time, holding him down with his weight and restricting his movements.

“See, told you my family wouldn’t even notice us being gone,” he smirked and moved on to Dean’s other thigh, tracing his fingers a few inches higher just to stop again.

Tangling his fingers in Cas’s hair Dean pulled Cas’s face up and looked at him with desperate eyes. “Please,” he begged in a whisper.

Instead of complying Cas moved to kneel between Dean’s legs, then reached over Dean’s head and grabbed something Dean couldn’t see and a moment later a lid was popped open. Before Dean could get a glimpse Cas nipped at his throat, then captured his lips in a deep kiss.

Dean’s hips jerked when he suddenly felt a slick finger at his entrance and Cas swallowed the little moans Dean made when Cas carefully slid his finger in.

“You okay?” he asked and Dean just nodded frantically. Cas leaned up and gently grabbed Dean’s wrists with one hand to pin them down on the bed. “Keep your hands there.”

Dean nodded again and tried to keep his hips still as well while Cas slowly opened him up but then a finger stroked over something in him and Dean’s body bucked, his groan getting lost between breathless pants and his hands futilely clasping for something other than air.

Finally Cas deemed him ready, pulled his fingers away and sat up.

“You’re not gonna let me wait even longer, are you?” Dean tried to joke but his voice was rough and sounded nearly desperate.

“You have to see your present first,” Cas said with a serious expression and shoved his jeans down, revealing tight black boxer briefs with tiny blue bows on the hem – the exact same colour as his tie.

In any other situation Dean would probably have burst out laughing but now he just swallowed and bit his lip, eyes focused on the outline of Cas’s erection in the boxers and the wet spot right underneath the hem.

Slowly Cas pulled the underwear down and got out of his jeans and the boxers, all the while keeping his eyes on Dean’s, to finally crawl back up on the bed and settle between Dean’s legs. He grabbed the lube again and slicked himself up as Dean’s fingers unconsciously took a hold of the tie again.

“You good?” he asked when he noticed how nervous Dean looked all of a sudden.

Dean took a deep breath and nodded. Cas gently cupped his face and stroked his cheek with his thumb, then pressed short, tender kisses to his lips as he slowly slid in.

Both of them groaned in unison, Dean’s hand went back to tangle in Cas’s dark hair and he let out a slow breath when Cas stopped moving to give him time to adjust. After a few moments Dean wiggled his hips and gasped, then nodded at Cas to move again.

Cas started with a slow, steady rhythm, not taking his eyes off of Dean beneath him. It was a beautiful sight, face flushed, eyes half lidded and lips parted as he panted and moaned quietly with every thrust. Eventually Cas grabbed Dean’s thighs and wrapped his legs around his waist. Dean immediately pulled him in and groaned when Cas dragged over that spot again.

“F-fuck, do that again,” he gasped and gripped Cas’s shoulders as he started thrusting a little faster, hitting Dean’s prostate again.

“Oh fuck,” Dean groaned and Cas clasped a hand over Dean’s mouth, leaned down and grinned. “If you’re not quiet they are gonna notice, got that?”

Dean nodded and bit his lip to stifle his moans when Cas sped up his thrusts, bucking his hips harder into Dean. He couldn’t take it anymore, his dick had been neglected the whole time and he tried to reach down to stroke himself but Cas took his wrist and pulled it away.

“I’ll take care of you.” He sealed his promise with a kiss, rocked into Dean harder and groaned quietly when Dean’s hips met every single one of his thrusts, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck and wrapping his hand around Dean’s leaking cock to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

It didn’t take long for Dean to reach his climax, Cas’s hand on him and his dick dragging over his prostate repeatedly had him digging his nails into Castiel’s back, squeezing his eyes shut and panting, “Ah, fuck, Cas,” over and over again as he came all over Cas’s hand and their bellies.

Cas followed shortly after, the stimulation of Dean clenching around him and his gasps and moans too much. He stilled and bit into Dean’s shoulder to stifle his loud groans.

Breathing heavily he finally slumped down on Dean who huffed at the dead weight on top of him.

“Cas, please, you’re crushing me.” He tried to shove his boyfriend down and grimaced at the sticky feeling of their bodies sliding against each other.

Cas got up on wobbly knees and walked through the adjacent door, returning a few seconds later with a damp washcloth to clean them up. “How’re you feeling?”

“Great. Best Christmas present ever,” Dean smiled lazily.

“Happy you liked it.” Cas returned the smile and kissed Dean’s forehead. “You think you’re up for going back to my family?”

Dean nodded and sat up, only wincing slightly. Cas handed him his clothes and they got dressed again. Not able to hide it Dean grinned shyly at Cas.

“What?”

“You have sex hair and your tie is crumpled.”

Cas smiled. “Well, and whose fault is that?”

With an innocent shrug Dena grabbed the tie again and pulled Cas close to peck him on the lips.

“You look quite pretty too, y’know,” Castiel remarked and smirked.

“What’re you talking about?”

Cas pulled Dean in front of the bathroom mirror and pointed at the skin over Dean’s collar. Bruises and faint bite marks adorned Dean’s neck.

“Fuck, Cas, how the hell are we gonna explain this? Are you insane?” Dean’s eyes widened in panic and his face grew red.

Wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders from behind Cas kissed him on the cheek, then said, “We don’t. I don’t care what they think and I want them to know that we belong together – or you belong to me, whatever. C’mon, let’s go back downstairs.” He took Dean’s hand and gently pulled him towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did it, it's officially Christmas now and I wrote my first "real" Destiel sex scene *hides in a corner*  
> I hope you like it and wish all of you happy holidays and a merry Christmas :)


End file.
